


JUST ONE KISS 2.14 SP

by LAVA_Z



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAVA_Z/pseuds/LAVA_Z
Summary: 重度OOC🐺了个🐷 2.14 情人节特别篇请谨慎食用⚠️
Relationships: Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	JUST ONE KISS 2.14 SP

“我弄疼你了吗？”KAZUMA有些担忧的问到。  
HOKUTO摇了摇头，紧紧咬着下唇不让自己发出声音，但却忍不住开始呻吟。  
“嗯…啊…”  
快感令他整个人都蜷缩起来。  
少年的身体既柔软又敏感，每一次触碰都让KAZUMA感到更加兴奋。  
KAZUMA低头亲吻着HOKUTO的喉结和锁骨，一只手托住HOKUTO的后颈，另一只手轻轻揉捏着他挺立着的乳尖。  
HOKUTO的身体散发着奇妙的香甜的味道。KAZUMA逐渐向下，细致地舔弄着HOKUTO的乳头，由于太过专注不禁放慢了深入的动作。  
HOKUTO的呼吸突然变得急促，KAZUMA吻上来时，他伸手紧扣住对方的背脊，双眼因为快感而蒙上一层水雾。  
“干我…KAZUMA…”  
“快一点。”  
KAZUMA努力想让自己变得温柔。  
担心伤害到HOKUTO的他一直克制着自己的冲动。时至今日，他才意识到“忍耐”是一件多么艰难的事情。  
这是HOKUTO今天第二次流下眼泪。  
与恋人的性爱初体验，激烈到让HOKUTO止不住地颤抖，KAZUMA啃舐着HOKUTO滚烫的双唇，一次又一次的进入他的身体。  
“不要忍着，HOKUTO。”KAZUMA哑着嗓子道。“舒服的话就喊出来。”  
“KAZUMA…好爽…嗯…”HOKUTO带着哭腔，无声的流泪渐渐变成小声的呜咽。  
KAZUMA环抱住HOKUTO的肩膀，亲吻着他发红的脸颊，亲吻着他眼角的泪水。  
少年的瞳孔正在微微放大。  
湿润的部位紧紧缠绕着KAZUMA的硬挺，他的嘴角不断溢出呻吟，一举一动都美得像一幅世界名画。  
接近高潮时，HOKUTO啜泣着，浑身紧绷的搂住KAZUMA的脖子。  
依旧是带着哭腔：“KAZUMA，我好难受。”  
KAZUMA轻轻含住HOKUTO滚烫的耳垂，片刻后直起身，略带颤声道：“别担心，我在这里，我会让你舒服。”  
  
知道吗？  
我不想再忍耐了。  
每一次注视你的双眼，每一次靠近，每一次呼唤你的名字，我都忍不住想亲吻你，占有你。  
日益膨胀的欲望像燃烧着的火焰。  
不停地在身体里蔓延。  
  
“我爱你，HOKUTO。”  
  
HOKUTO的耳边传来KAZUMA的告白，以及伴随着深入和撞击语气黏腻的Dirty Talk。  
KAZUMA在HOKUTO体内释放，终于使恋人发出了淫乱且色情的“呼救”。  
还想要，还想渴求更多。  
HOKUTO的音调异常甜软。  
KAZUMA不得不加快速度来填满正在HOKUTO身体里不断生长的空虚。  
  
“我也爱你，KAZUMA。”  
  
直到高潮的一刻HOKUTO都在不停地喊着KAZUMA的名字。  
溅落在KAZUMA小腹上的白浊令他难以自持地闷哼了一声。  
就这样完成了DNA与DNA之间的交换。  
  
现在，HOKUTO终于完完全全属于他了。  
  
——我会在你身边，一直在你身边。  
  
KAZUMA揉着HOKUTO的头发，在他的额头上印下誓约般的一吻。  
午夜三时三十分，月光洒落在少年的身上。  
连空气也变得温柔。


End file.
